


I'll Come Back For You

by SamanthaB



Category: Glee
Genre: Hunger Games crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaB/pseuds/SamanthaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in District 12 you sign up for tesserae the times you need to so your family doesn't starve. Nick happened to have his name up there a lot of times so it was just a matter of time until he was picked. Still when he name was read out loud by the annoying lady it wasn't any easier. ((Re-posted from FF.net))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Nick Duval!” The woman called out in her usual cheerful voice. Too cheerful for anyone’s taste.

Nick froze in his spot before taking a deep breath and walking to the stage with his head held high, he wouldn’t show how nervous he actually was.

He knew he was walking because he could see the stage getting closer and closer, but he couldn’t feel his own feet, or his body. His vision wasn’t the best either because of the tears that were fighting to break free, but he couldn’t let that happen. It all seemed like a nightmare.

On the other side of the big open space you had Jeff. His younger brother was holding him with difficulty because Jeff’s knees had lost its strength and he felt like he was about to pass out. That couldn’t be happening. Jeff refused to believe that was actually happening, but there Nick was walking towards the stage. 

Jeff wanted to scream, but he couldn’t find his own voice.

Finally Nick was on stage beside the 13 year old who was the female tribute that year. His stomach did a back flip. She was so young, so fragile.

“Do we have volunteers this year?” The reaping woman asked, Nick had never bothered to learn her name, and it wasn’t now he would try to.

Nick’s eyes shot to where he knew Jeff was, he hoped he would keep his promise.

Before the reaping Nick had made Jeff promise he wouldn’t volunteer for him, Nick had almost his name there sixty times - due to the fact he never let Jeff put his name for tesserae and they both had younger brothers and sisters and families to feed.

Nick could see Jeff’s younger brother covering his mouth and holding him back while Jeff was struggling for freedom. Nick wished Effie would hurry up, Jeff couldn’t volunteer.

Nobody volunteered, not even for the little girl, but that wasn’t unusual in their district. Effie quickly started pulling the tributes to the Hall. Nick stumbled over his own feet and almost fell.

***

As soon as Jeff entered the small room after Nick’s parents and brothers had left he jumped forward to the other boy and hugged him tightly. “Oh, Nick! I am so sorry! I-I wanted to volunteer for you! But my brother…” Jeff burst into tears and Nick only hugged him closer trying to keep his own in his eyes.

“Shhh… Calm down Jeffie…” Nick said softly and tried to sound confident but his voice broke at Jeff’s name. “You had promised you wouldn’t volunteer, so I am glad your brother did that.” He said burying his face on the crook of Jeff’s neck inhaling the other’s scent for the probably last time.

Jeff shook his head. “I can’t lose you! I just can’t!”

Nick closed his eyes strongly and took a deep breath to stop himself from crying. He rubbed Jeff’s back softly and leaned away from the hug to kiss Jeff’s tears away. “I’ll do everything I can to win. And I’ll win for you, Jeff.” Nick said looking at Jeff’s teary eyes. “Just stay strong, okay? And don’t believe in whatever you’ll see in those screens. We both know they just want a good show.” Jeff nodded faintly.

Nick leaned forward and kissed Jeff softly. A kiss that quickly turned to be needy and passionate. Neither of them wanted to break apart but then one of the Peacemakers announced their time was ending. “Don’t sing up to tesserae for my family, okay?” Nick asked a little breathless as he leaned away.

“I can’t promise that.” Jeff shook his head. “You didn’t let me sign up, you protected me, now it’s my turn to protect your family.”

“No Jeff,” Nick wasn’t able to finish the sentence as Jeff crashed their mouths together for the last time before a Peacemaker pulled him out of the room.

“I love you Nick!” Jeff said before the door was closed.

“I love you too!” Nick shouted hoping Jeff had heard it.

And it was then when the truth sank in Nick’s mind. He was in the Hunger Games.

***

Nick wasn’t stupid he wouldn’t show everyone he was good with swords until he was alone for the evaluation. For the first time in his life he thanked the fact his father was a blacksmith. Around the other tributes Nick had chosen the ‘weak look’, he pretended he couldn’t lift much weight, he pretended to be clumsy, distracted, an easy target.

His mentor Blaine had been helping him giving him advices, not only for the Arena but for his interview with Ceasar and how to win sponsors and all that stuff Nick needed to know if he wanted to survive. And he did, he would try his best to survive just to see Jeff again. Just to hold him in his arms again, just to tell him how much he loved him over and over again and never let Jeff forget that.

Nick was now trying to sleep, it was the last night before the interview and he couldn’t hide how much nervous he actually was. He would have to act through the whole thing, he was going to laugh nervously when Ceasar said one of his jokes, he would pretend he was exactly what he had been showing to the other tributes and only when the time arrived he would be ‘normal’ again.

Blaine had the fear that when Nick acted like himself people would think he was just a big fat liar instead of understanding that it had been just his strategy. Images of the other tributes were flashing Nick’s mind, and it only caused him to shudder even if his room was warm. That year’s Careers were huge and scary.

Everything was so surreal, Nick who barely had to eat at home now ate almost three times more there just to gain some weight, everything was so colourful, weird and sickening. Nick just hoped he’d wake up and find himself in Jeff’s bed after a bad dream.

Nick rolled on the bed and shut his eyes strongly, he didn’t want anything of that, he didn’t want the luxurious food, the luxurious rooms and all that publicity. He wanted Jeff. He let himself think of the blond, how was he now? What did he think of his costume of the first night? Did he already sign up for tesserae? Nick’s stomach flipped with the idea and he rolled on the bed again. He had to survive that, not only for Jeff but for their families too.

Eventually Nick fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

Jeff was in front of the old TV biting his nails nervously, tonight’s interview was very important and he feared for the boy he loved. He feared because Nick was too close of the confrontation, and although he knew Nick had good chances – he _only_ had to survive until the Careers killed themselves and then attack – he couldn’t help himself but feel his heart aching every time Nick appeared on the TV.

Not even the gorgeous costume his stylist had pulled up for him had made Jeff feel better. Nick had been completely stunning that day, it made butterflies grow in his stomach, but he would give up of those butterflies to have him beside him now.

The girl tribute before Nick was already leaving the stage, Jeff held a breath as Nick stepped in front of the cameras.

Nick’s usual crazy hair was completely dominated, he was with a black suit with some patterns, but Jeff’s eyes were glued on Nick’s face. He looked... different. Nick nearly tripped over his own feet and fell, fortunately he supported himself before falling, and then he started laughing nervously.

_What the hell?_ Jeff raised an eyebrow at the TV, he thanked the fact the rest of his family wasn’t there. They were over Nick’s family’s house to support them.

“So, Nick,” Ceasar turned to Nick. “How are you feeling?”

“Alive?” Nick said and then laughed nervously along with Ceasar.

“Tell me with what are you more worried about.” Ceasar required resting his chin on his hand.

Sadness and hurt flickered in Nick’s eyes. “To be truthful, my family and the ones I love back at home.”

Jeff smiled sadly, it hurt him to hear the sadness in Nick’s voice, but he hoped Nick didn’t get distracted because of him or his family, he knew Jeff was here to take care of everything. He knew Nick was talking about him, but he also knew he couldn’t say he was gay, because homosexuality was never encouraged in the Panem.

Ceasar smiled softly. “I see... And if you could say something to anyone in there right now what would you say?”

Nick smiled a little and turned slightly to one of the cameras. “I love you. And I promise you I will come back for you.” He said his voice shaking a bit.

Ceasar led a hand to his chest like Nick’s simple but so meaningful words had touched him. “That’s just lovely... To an _especial_ person I presume?”

Nick smiled shyly and turned to him again. “Yes.”

Ceasar smiled at him. “So, Nick, your ten surprised a lot of people...”

Jeff smirked it hadn’t been a surprise for him, he had seen Nick with a sword in his hands, and he was completely fearful in those situations.

Nick laughed and twisted his hands nervously. Jeff looked to his eyes, his eyes weren’t showing the nervousness he was trying to show through his body and the way he was talking, and it was then when it hit Jeff, Nick was pretending to be an easy target. Weak, clumsy, the image he was showing was that he wouldn’t last long in the Arena, he was making the other tributes think he would be easy to kill.

Fortunately Jeff was one of the few people who could understand Nick just by his eyes, so Nick was doing a good job because Jeff doubted everyone else didn’t believe in this mask Nick was wearing, even if Jeff couldn’t quite tell what Nick’s strategy exactly was.

“I was pretty surprised too.” Nick said finally making Jeff snap out of his thoughts.

“Oh, you were?” Ceasar raised an eyebrow curiously at him and turned slightly in his chair to be completely turned to Nick.

“I-I was...” Nick bit his lip. “I never thought I would even get an eight, so the ten was a big surprise.” He lied and Jeff couldn’t stop himself from laughing bitterly, Nick had always joked about receiving a ten if he ever ended in the Hunger Games, of course back then neither of them knew Nick was actually going to end up in there.

Ceasar was about to say something but the Nick’s time was up and he had to leave. Ceasar did one last presentation to him and Nick stumbled out of the stage.

Jeff leaned back on the couch letting it all sink in, trying to figure out what was Nick’s strategy, because if he showed he was weak, wouldn’t the sponsors not bet on him? The only thing Jeff could think it was good for Nick to play that was the fact the other tributes would underestimate him and so Nick would have that advantage.

Jeff felt sick as he realised how close Nick was from being in the Arena. He feared for him more than ever, he just hoped this year’s Arena wasn’t a desert, Nick would die from thirst, or a forest because Nick wouldn’t last long because of his pollen allergy.

Jeff barely slept that night, every time he closed his eyes he had a nightmare where Nick died and then he would wake up crying or screaming. Usually by now he would have jumped off his bed and climbed through Nick’s window to stay the rest of the night with him, but if he did that he would just find an empty bed in a cold room.

Next day at school was a pain, everyone was silent, nobody dared to open their mouths. But when Jeff was leaving the school earlier with everybody to watch the first official day of the Hunger Games, Jeff heard one guy speaking, one Jeff knew wasn’t very fond of Nick.

“I hope he doesn’t pass the bloodbath. You saw him yesterday? He’s a joke to our district! He’s a coward.”

Jeff was already on the edge that day and those words were it, he turned around to the boy and punched him hard in his nose before pinning him down on the ground. “How do you dare to say that?!” He shouted angrily punching him again. “Do you know how many times his name was that bowl? Sixty freaking times! You know why?” Another punch. “Because he never let me or his brothers or sisters or _my_ brother or sisters sign in for tesserae!” Jeff was shouting so loud his throat was already aching but he wasn’t going to stop. “How do you freaking dare to say such thing? I bet you hadn’t your name there more than six times! But yet I saw you crying with fear before the reaping!” Jeff could hear a Peacemaker breaking through the crowd that had gathered around them to take Jeff away from the other boy. The other boy was gasping for air underneath Jeff, he was bleeding hard from his nose, lip and eyebrow. “Who’s the coward now? Nick didn’t even flinch when his name was called!” Anger was still boiling inside Jeff when the Peacemaker grabbed him by his waist and pulled him off the other boy.

“Calm down Jeff.” The Peacemaker hissed at Jeff’s ear. Jeff recognised his voice it was one old family friend so Jeff was lucky that time but he couldn’t just calm down. He struggled from freedom but the grip around his waist only got tighter.

“You’re lucky this time!” Jeff shouted pointing at the boy who was still on the floor bleeding. The Peacemaker took Jeff out of everyone’s sight before slamming Jeff against a wall and not letting him move. Jeff continued to struggle for freedom. “Let me go!” He hissed.

“No! And you need to stop with this! You will get into trouble!”

Jeff closed his eyes and took several shaky deep breaths, he knew he had to calm himself down before other Peacemakers appeared.

“Good. Now I’ll take you home.” The Peacemaker said, Jeff tried to remember his name but he couldn’t and it didn’t matter because now he just wanted to go home and pretend he didn’t exist until the bloodbath was over.

“No, I am not a kid. I can walk home alone.” Jeff said coldly.

“Yeah, and find someone to fight with on your way? No.” The Peacemaker started pushing Jeff towards his house.

An half of an hour later and Jeff was home, the walk had been silent and awkward and Jeff was glad it was over. The Peacemaker gave him a last warning saying next time Jeff would really get into trouble before turning his back to Jeff and walking away.

His parents were already inside. “Jeff! You’re home!” His mother smiled softly.

“Hey mom!” Jeff said trying to smile back, but failing. “Aren’t you going to the Duval’s house?” He asked, he preferred to be alone than with his parents there. When he was alone he didn’t need to hide his emotions, even though his parents knew about them.

“No.” His father answered. “They didn’t say anything but we understood they wanted to pass the…” He paused as like he was trying to find the right words.

“Bloodbath. That is what it’s called.” Jeff said coldly sitting on the armchair. He could hear his brother and sisters playing in their room, and it was better that way. The bloodbath was always the worst part. It was when more tributes died and when the Capitol had more fun.

“I know,” His dad mumbled. “I just don’t like the term. But as I was saying we understood they wanted to pass the... Bloodbath by themselves.”

Jeff nodded. A few more minutes were left until everything began. Jeff was feeling sick and slightly numb, the fight had taken the rest of the energy he had that day.

“Jeff? Are you sure you want to watch this?” His mother asked softly as she saw how pale her son was.

“Yes. I am.” Jeff said his eyes already locked on the TV.

Before the tributes appeared they showed what the Arena this year was. It was a rock desert. Everything was solid rock, they had a small river a few miles away from the Cornucopia, a lot of caves that were good for hiding, some bushes here and there with different berries, and a big cliff right behind the Cornucopia. The only thing that didn’t quite fit in that year’s Arena was the small forest that separated the Cornucopia from the river.

The tributes appeared from their glass lifts, Jeff’s heart drop to his stomach as they did a close up to Nick’s - incredibly calm and confident - face.

And the countdown began.

***

“How are you feeling?”

“How am I supposed to be feeling?! I am completely freaked out!” Nick answered to his stylist, Kurt. His body was shaking with nervous and he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Calm down.” Kurt said in a calming voice giving the last touches to Nick’s jacket. “Blaine asked me to give you the final advices…” He said after a while. “Don’t step out of the circle earlier or they blow you up. Don’t linger in the Cornucopia. Find a good hide place with water and food near you. And for now pretend to be calm and confident. Give them a good show.”

Nick nodded, somewhat he seemed to be calmer now. Kurt finished his last touches and stepped back to see if everything was perfect. He nodded to himself. A voice called every tribute’s attention from the room they were, two minutes until the Hunger Games started.

Kurt put a hand on Nick’s shoulder and squeezed it softly. “Good luck Nick. I hope I’ll see you again. I have a great idea for the outfit for the Victor’s interview.” He winked.

Nick laughed nervously before walking to the round glass lift taking deep calming breaths.

“30 seconds,” The voice announced.

Nick closed his eyes and breathed again, the lift started to move.

The sun light hit his face and Nick had to blink twice before he could absorb the view around him.

They all heard the last words coming from the Gamemakers Nick was too busy scanning the Cornucopia area to actually pay attention, but he knew what they were saying, they were saying the last wishes of good luck, and the usual phrase Nick hated so much ‘Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour’ especially when it was in that annoying Capitol accent.

And the countdown began.

_10…_

Nick’s eyes landed on a white bag that was just on the other side of the Cornucopia. The bag had the same white shade has the rock underneath it, it would have go unnoticed to Nick if the knife that was on its side pocket hadn’t reflected the sun light to Nick’s eyes.

_9…_

A plan was already formed in Nick’s mind. He knew what he had to do. He had just one chance, he couldn’t fail.

_8…_

“No, no, no, no, _no_!!!” Jeff shouted and slammed his hand against the armchair’s arm as he understood what Nick was going to do. Nick was turned to the centre of the Cornucopia already prepared to run. “No, Nick that’s stupid! Run away from there!” He shouted pointlessly at the TV, feeling even sicker than before.

_7…_

Nick’s eyes flickered to the weapons inside the Cornucopia, there were several different ones, between them there was a sword, but he wasn’t going to risk it right now. What he was going to do was risky enough.

_6…_

The Duval’s family was all gathered in the living room in a big hug, tears streaming down their faces. Nick’s mother was sobbing quietly hugging her kids and husband tightly. They were all praying for Nick to make it through the bloodbath, at least the bloodbath.

_5…_

Nick gave a quick look through the other Tributes, most of them looked terrified, some looked calm - but they were probably pretending just like Nick - and the Careers were choosing their first victims, fortunately their eyes were far from Nick’s figure.

_4…_

Nick took a deep breath to calm himself down, his heart was pounding loudly on his ears, but he couldn’t afford to be nervous now. He had one shot, he couldn’t fail.

_3…_

The Career boy from District 2 glanced at Nick and a grin grew on his face, it did go unnoticed to Nick because his eyes were now locked on the bag.

_2…_

Tears were streaming down Jeff’s face. He tried to keep them inside, he didn’t want to cry in front of his parents but he had a bad feeling tickling his stomach and although he wanted to ignore, he couldn’t, because it was Nick who was there. His Nick.

_1…_

Nick reviewed his plan in his mind for the last time and took his last deep breath before it all began.

_Go!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stormed into a run towards the white bag, he couldn’t feel his legs, but he couldn’t stop. The air refused to enter Nick’s lungs. He wanted to look around and try to understand how far the others were from him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the bag or he would miss it.

Nick grabbed the bag still on his run and hooked it over his shoulder, he allowed himself looking back at the others. Apparently he was the fastest of the group because now he was leaving the Cornucopia area running towards the small forest but most of the Tributes were now reaching for a bag and the Careers hadn’t killed anyone yet.

Nick turned forward again he ran for what seemed like a mile and then looked for a good tree to climb. He found a strong one and started climbing. But as soon as he started climbing he also started sneezing.

“Crap.” He mumbled. He had totally forgotten about his stupid allergy, but he had to put himself safe.

He climbed until the tree started to get weaker. He sat on the branch panting heavily. He could feel his throat closing, the pollen was already making its effect on him.

Nick brought the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt to his nose and mouth trying to make less pollen enter his body.

Through the branches Nick could see the Cornucopia, Tributes were already dead in pools of blood and the Careers were still busy killing his last victims of the bloodbath. Nick tried to count the deaths, he could only see five different bodies, but for the amounts of blood in those rocks told him there were more deaths.

The canons started firing, proving what Nick had just thought. Ten Tributes were down. That meant there were fourteen alive, thirteen that wanted to see him dead, thirteen that were on his way home.

Nick’s breaths were normal again, considering his allergic reaction.

The bag was still on his back, Nick moved carefully to stay balanced on the tree, he would just have to find mud somewhere for the bag, because it would give him away at night. But the bag wasn’t white anymore, Nick had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. The bag was now the same shade of the trees and leafs around him.

Nick pulled the bag in front of him and analysed it for a few seconds before putting it under his own shadow. It took only a few seconds until the bag changed its colour again.

Nick raised an eyebrow at it and then laughed the sound was muffled by his shirt. It was more like a hysterical and nervous laugh, because the truth hit him like a train, things just got real. He had just survived the bloodbath - and he was incredibly relieved about that part - but now he had a bunch of teenagers who wanted to see him dead. People who probably wouldn’t give him a clean, fast and painless death and all he had to survive was this little bag with whatever was inside it.

It was despair that was filling him inside, the realization that he wouldn’t survive at least with what he had, he needed something else. The sword.

Nick started coughing, the mix of laughter and the pollen in the air hadn’t been the best. He coughed hard trying to breathe, but he just couldn’t get air inside his lungs. His lungs seemed like they were going to shrink until they disappeared.

Nick only stopped coughing a few minutes later when he started coughing blood. He had to get out of there, because if the other tributes didn’t find him and kill him those trees would.

Nick got up in the branch carefully and looked around, he had a good view from where he was, there was river just a few miles away, and if the situation was different Nick had to admit the view was stunning. Then he turned his head to the Cornucopia, the Careers had already gathered all the supplies for themselves and were now preparing themselves for going after the weaker tributes.

Nick shivered, he had to get out of there fast, because at their eyes Nick was weak, so he was definitely a target.

He threw the bag over his shoulders again and jumped from branch to branch until he was on the ground again and started running towards the river’s direction. But he had to stop just a few metres after because his allergy was getting worse and worse and he could barely breathe now. _How ridiculous,_ He thought. _Survive the bloodbath, doesn’t survive the half an hour after it... Because of trees._

It was then when his eyes landed on a bush, he didn’t need to blink twice, he stumbled towards it and took a few leafs to his mouth and chew them before swallowing them.

The effect was almost instant. Nick’s throat opened so the air could pass, the will of coughing disappeared.

That plant was the same his mother used for his allergy medicine, because in his district there were some trees so Nick had to take it – and he was used to hunt in the forest so he really had to take them. He had been so lucky that was there he would be dead by now if it wasn’t.

After all the odds were in Nick’s favour. _How ironic._ Nick thought.

Nick was about to sit and catch his breath when the voices of the Careers came to his ears.

“Shut up!” One hissed. “You’ll ruin everything!”

Nick gulped and started running again towards the opposite side of the voices, fast enough he arrived to the river and hid on a small cave just a mile away from it covering the entrance with his bag so they wouldn’t see him.

The Capitol had had a good show today, so there was no point of facing the Careers especially when they were still giving the Capitol a show by looking for more tributes to kill, and Nick knew they were still going to kill someone before the day was over, or to be more precise before the Gamemakers decided the day was over.

***

Jeff was still petrified in his spot staring at the TV where some Careers were looking for tributes to kill. “He made it…” He said slowly his voice hoarse with pure relief. “He made it!” He said more firmly getting up to hug his parents. “He made it through the bloodbath and the allergy!” He laughed relieved.

Of course it was nowhere near the end but Nick was still alive and that was enough for now.

“I should go over the Duval’s” Jeff said leaning away from his parents’ embrace and cleaning the tears he didn’t know had escaped his eyes.

His parents nodded and Jeff stormed out of the house.

***

Nick woke up in the following morning shivering with cold the sunlight was peaking between his bag and the walls of the cave. His head was heavy and it took him a few seconds to understand where he was. Also his throat was incredibly dry.

He slowly crawled out of the cave and got up always looking around to make sure he was alone. The river was a mile down from where he was but he could already see the Careers’ camp from where he was. He sat on the rocks and leaned his back against the cave’s wall, he still didn’t know what was inside the bag, and that way the Career’s couldn’t see him while he explored the content of his bag.

First of all he took the knife from the bag’s side pocket and keep it on his belt, then he opened the bag, inside he had a sleeping bag, a bottle of water, but it was empty, a few crackers, dried fruit and meat- Nick decided to keep it for later, he wasn’t that hungry anyway - he also had a iodine to purify water, a spare pair of socks, and finally a dark powder that he only recognised after he smelled it.

Nick put everything on the bag again and started to trace a plan. Twenty minutes after he was already moving.

 _They want a good show? I’ll give them a blow up one…_ He thought sarcastically.

He took one of the spare socks and put the dark powder inside it giving a small knot in its end. He looked around for those certain rocks he knew so well. It took another ten minutes until he found a couple of them.

Nick walked quietly to a place where he had a good angle to the Careers camp. He looked at the small ‘home made’ bomb in his hand, he had one shot, he just needed to distract them time enough to fill his bottle and leave. The amount of gunpowder wasn’t enough for a big explosion, he just hoped it was enough.

Nick took a deep breath before rubbing the rocks together and to catch fire to the end of the sock and throw it as strong as he could to the Careers.

As he expected the explosion was a really small one. But one of their tents caught fire and it was the distraction he needed. While the Careers were trying to extinguish the fire Nick quickly ran to the river and filled his bottle.

“Look! There’s Twelve!” He heard one of them shouting.

“Crap!” Nick mumbled to himself before closing the tap of the bottle and bursting into a run along the river until he found passage to the other side. He passed and continued to run, an arrow missed his head by inches but Nick didn’t even flinch. He knew he was faster so he just needed to keep running, but the rocks made it hard, he had to jump over ones, climb through others and crawl to pass through some. Finally he stopped hearing the Careers after him.

A cannon was fired. Nick stopped. He could still feel his heart pounding on his chest so he was alive. He looked around, no one was at his sight. He quickly found a cave to hide and got inside still panting a little. He hadn’t noticed how thirsty he was until he pulled the bottle out of his bag, he wanted to drink it all but he couldn’t, you never know what kind of bacteria the Gamemakers had put on the water.

The thirty minutes of waiting for the water to purify were the most awful he could remember, his throat was so dry it hurt just to breathe.

Nick drank the water slowly but still let some left, he didn’t know what was going to be the next time he could fill the bottle again. Then he took the bag off his shoulders and it was a great surprise for him when he saw an arrow stuck in it. Well it was another weapon, and now he just had to find a way to get his hands on the sword so he could start playing by ‘his’ rules. As soon as he had that sword in his hands he had chances to live, but the problem was that the Career had it.

And that brought another thought to Nick’s mind. Who had been the person who died? Did the Careers killed him or her? Was that the reason they stopped chasing him?

Another was cannon fired. That made Nick even more confused. Maybe were the Gamemakers working… He would know by nightfall who had been the deaths.

***

Jeff’s heart was pounding hard in his chest. School had been cancelled for the next two days so he stayed at home. Instead of going hunt he decided to stay and watch the Games. He wouldn’t catch anything without Nick anyway, and Thad, his friend, was sick at home so there was no way he could go hunt.

Nick had been so close to die. Jeff was with some trouble in breathing correctly. Fortunately for Nick the Career from district one had fallen during his running.

They were now showing a fight between three tributes that had had place during Nick’s chase. Two had died the girls from Seven and Four. Jeff actually found surprising they had lived through the bloodbath, they looked so fragile.

He just wanted to change places with Nick, he wanted Nick to live but without the sword, he couldn’t see how he was going to survive, because if someone appeared on his way he only had that knife to defend himself.

He cursed his brother for stopping him from volunteering. He should be there instead of Nick. Sure, he had much less chances of coming out of there alive but he just couldn’t bare the idea of loosing Nick, it would hurt too much.

***

Three days passed, Nick was still alive so that had to be a good sign. Also he still hadn’t killed anyone and that was one of the few things that kept him sane in there. He had thought about it and he got to the conclusion if he had to kill someone he would but he wouldn’t like it and he would feel bad with himself because Nick just wasn’t like that. If everything worked out as planned he would be forced to kill, but he didn’t want to think about it now, just the idea made his stomach twist in a very unpleasant way.

Fortunately for those three days Nick didn’t need to think about giving the Capitol a good show, it would have been just another worry. The Careers had decided they would set camp near the Cornucopia after another tribute copied Nick’s idea and left one of them injured.

Also during those three days two tributes died. One was the one who copied Nick’s idea and the other had been the girl from his district, and even though Nick didn’t know her he felt sorry for her and her family.

Nick took the advantage of those three calm days – at least calm for him - to trace a plan to get the sword, and he already had a pretty good one. He had been studying the Cornucopia area always on the same branch of the same tree, the tree he had climbed on the bloodbath day. He had a great amount of the leafs that helped his allergies in his bag so if the Gamemakers decided to take it away from him he would still survive, he would use the bag for extra covering and he had painted his own face with mud so his pale skin wouldn’t give him away.

The nights were cold, but Nick had is sleeping bag so it was okay, and he barely ate so he still had food. As far as he could tell he was behaving well in the Games.

But that day had been too quiet. No deaths. The Careers were preparing themselves to go after some tributes by the river because it was a hot day so they would need more water than usual but still nothing had happened yet.

The fact that the Careers were going to kill someone that day would be good for Nick because he needed the darkness of the night to go on with his plan.

Still he wondered why the Gamemakers hadn’t pushed him towards another tribute. Maybe they had sensed he was going to do something and they wanted to see what was it?

A couple of hours later the Careers passed by him looking around for tributes but his bag and several number of branches with leafs kept him well hidden.

But of course, Nick was Nick and even in the Hunger Games he continued to be him, so he couldn’t help but troll the others a little. He grabbed a small stone and threw it towards them.

It hit the back of the girl from District Two the one who was already injured - but even being a girl she was bigger and stronger than Nick. He wished they never met face to face, because that girl was scary - , she hissed and turned around trying to see who was the moron who had threw her a stone. But she never looked up, and even if she did she would never see Nick. Nick tried his best to not laugh and when the Career turned her back to him again, he repeated the action.

“Who’s there?!” The Career shouted.

 _Yeah… Like I am really going to answer…_ Nick rolled his eyes.

“Appear you coward!”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. Bad move. No one called Nick coward, because he wasn’t, he could be a lot of things but he wasn’t a coward. Rage washed over him, Nick took a bigger and heavier stone that was stuck in the branch and rolled it in his hand before throwing it harder as he could towards the Career.

The stone went so fast the Career only understood she was bleeding when he was already laid on the floor. It wasn’t enough to kill her, but it should hurt like hell because she was screaming grabbed to her bleeding belly.

“Still want me to appear?” Nick mumbled and leaned his back against the tree again.

***

“Oh seems like Nick isn’t as weak as he let all of us think!” Ceasar said. He was the usual commenter of the Hunger Games and that year he had a new fellow to do it too, which was good because he always felt lonely and depressed during those days, even if he didn’t show it to the Capitol. And he couldn’t. If he did he would lose his job, so while he could he tried to help.

In the interviews behind his jokes he tried to say a few nice words and help the tributes to look good, he saw if anyone needed something desperately and if he could do it on time he would sponsor that tribute anonymously. But it was always hard because he was commenting in front of the TV so he couldn’t leave at any second to go help the tribute.

Every death on the Games hurt him. They were all so young, they didn’t deserve that. But all that was something he would never tell out loud.

“You’re right,” The other said. “But I guess he had been showing that since the games started.”

Ceasar nodded. “It was a good strategy. They all think he’s weak but he’s not. They are probably all underestimating him and that gives him a great advantage.”

“Oh! But look what is happening!” The other called Ceasar’s attention to the small screens where they both were watching the Games. “Seems like the tribute from District Two is going to die…!” He said a little too enthusiastically making Ceasar’s stomach twist.

And in fact the tributes from District One and the boy from District Two were now saying to the poor girl how she was useless and just a weight on their shoulders now and that she had to go.

On the tree they could see Nick turning his head away and taking large deep breaths. His face was covered in mud but Ceasar could tell he was turning paler. Nick could be strong, smart and clever, but he wasn’t a killer.

Watching her life escape right in front of her eyes, the girl got up and tried to fight the other three but, soon enough a arrow was stuck through her heart and she died.

Ceasar took a deep breath as the canon was fired and his colleague told pointlessly to the camera she had died.

Ceasar glanced at one of the TVs, the Capitol was now watching the Careers arriving the river, but he glanced at the dark haired boy who was on tree. He seemed like he was about to throw up, his fists clenched on his jeans his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. He was probably blaming himself, but he had to grow stronger about this if he wanted to win the Games, and there was nothing Ceasar could do about it.

***

The day had fallen without any more deaths, the Gamemakers must have sensed Nick was waiting for the night because it had arrived at least four hours earlier, or maybe they just wanted to mess up with their sleeps.

Nick had decided to not think about what had happened earlier, he would have to kill people himself so he better turn his feelings off about that matter. But how can one turn his feelings off? It wasn’t as simple as it looked.

Nick waited until the Career who had the sword ended his shift and went to sleep. They had been stupid enough to sleep near the cliff making Nick’s task much easier.

Nick walked through the forest quietly towards the Cornucopia.

The fireplace the Careers had set was only lightening the side of the Cornucopia where they were, which was the opposite side of where Nick was, so Nick sneaked through the darkness towards the cliff.

He reached for the rope in his bag and tied one of the ends around a solid rock and the other end around his waist. He checked the knots three times to make sure they were tight, and the thanked the fact the rope was long.

***

Jeff was looking curiously at the TV’s screen, all the tributes were sleeping except for Nick and the tribute who was on the lookout for the Careers.

He couldn’t understand what Nick’s idea was, he was seriously thinking in walking on the rocks of the cliff to get to the other side of the Cornucopia unnoticed? No. He wouldn’t do something that stupid. His foot could miss a rock and he could fall. But Nick was already preparing himself to go.

Jeff clenched the fabric of the couch underneath him and held a breath.

***

Before stepping to the deathly cliff Nick took his bag off his shoulders. It would just make him slower and it could make him lose his balance, so he didn’t want to risk it.

Nick took a deep breath before looking down at the cliff, it was so high. He would certainly die if he fell. He stepped towards the cliff, carefully scaled a little down and started moving towards the other side of the Cornucopia.

He was half way through when his foot slipped on one of the rocks and he nearly fell, fortunately he managed to stay hanged by his hands on the rocks.

Nick took deep breath before pushing himself up with his arms supporting his feet on the rocks again, he looked down at the cliff and his had span he looked at the rocks in front of him taking deep calming breaths. He tried to think about anything that hadn’t to do with the fact he was thousand feet high and that it was so easy to just slip and fall.

After a few seconds he started moving again. He was almost there when the rope didn’t let him go further, it was completely stretched. Nick cursed quietly.

He took another deep breath before releasing one of his hands to untie the rope’s knot, Nick had done a good job earlier because now he couldn’t untie the knot now.

Nick looked around, he could see a rock just a few metres under him where he could keep himself balanced without using his hands but the rope would never reach that.

He pressed himself against the rock in front of him and slowly let his hands go keeping the balance with only his feet, he closed his eyes not daring to take deep breaths and moved his hands slowly to his waist to untie the knot, as soon as he was free he grabbed the rock again like it was his life, big gulps of air entering his lungs in relief.

The rest of the way was slower, Nick had to be more careful now that he didn’t have the rope around his waist so if he fell he would die for sure, he didn’t have the rope to give him some sense of security. Fast enough he was already on solid ground hiding from the Career’s sight behind the Cornucopia.

The Career was walking around their fireplace his bow on one hand one arrow on the other, there was no way Nick would be able to steal the sword with him there. Nick looked around narrowing his eyes slightly to try to see something in that darkness. He grabbed a rock, it wasn’t too big but it was big enough.

He took a deep breath reviewing the plan he had just formed in his mind again before throwing the rock over the Cornucopia to a desert place a bit far from the fireplace.

The Career turned his head to the big _thud_ and set the arrow on the bow before walking slowly towards it. As soon as he was out of sight Nick ran to the Career who had the sword. He had been stupid enough to leave his sword a few feet away from him. Maybe he was so full of himself it never crossed his mind someone would have the courage to steal his sword or attack them during the night.

Nick hesitated before running away. Should he leave some kind of prove it had been him? He could hear the Career huff and starting to walk back to the fireplace. Without thinking twice Nick marked a big ‘12’ on a trunk near him and ran away to hide behind the Cornucopia again.

Nick waited a few minutes until his heart was pounding normally again. He had made it! He had sword! A wave of relief and security washed over him. He had chances to live now.

Nick walked quietly and carefully to the cliff again, he didn’t want a fight right now so he had to go unnoticed. He was tired and hungry.

Nick kept the sword in his belt before making his way to the other side of the Cornucopia again. As soon as he reached the rope he jumped to it and climbed the rest from there.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes!” Jeff screamed throwing his arms up in the air. He got up and walked to his younger sister making her spin in her place. “He made it Josie! He has it!” He sang dancing slightly.

“Wha’ a’e you taukin’ about?” She asked in her cute baby accent.

“Never mind sugar-pie!” Jeff said lifting her in his arms and spinning them around.

The little girl giggled. “Jeffie?” She asked after a while when Jeff stopped.

“Yes?” Jeff asked in return, not able to hide his relief. Nick had the sword with him! The number had been a stupid move but Jeff couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

“Whe’e is Nicky?” She asked tilting her head. Josie was still very young she didn’t watch the Games so she didn’t know much about them. Of course she had asked several times what was Jeff or his parents watching but they always pretended it was nothing especial.

“He’s sick sugar-pie.” Jeff lied his smile dropping a little.

“Oh…” The little girl nodded. “Give him this fo’ me, okay?” She said leaning forward to kiss Jeff’s cheek gently.

Jeff smiled sadly. “Okay, I’ll give him that.” Jeff said putting his sister on the floor. _Or at least I hope so._ He thought. “Now go play with the others, will you?” Jeff smiled softly at his baby sister.

The girl nodded and ran back to her room.

***

“I don’t think that was a good move.” Claudius said. “Now, Nick, has a target on his back. Now the Careers will want him dead.”

“But at the same time he just showed us how clever and strong he actually is. He wouldn’t mark the trunk if he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to face the Careers.” Ceasar defended Nick.

Nick wasn’t stupid, he had came up with a good plan, now he had the sword and something told Ceasar he was more of a fighter than he had thought. Maybe District Twelve would have a Victor after all those years. Blaine was getting old to the Mentor’s position although he was still a good one. He was sure, if Nick needed anything Blaine would have it for him.

“I guess now we have to wait and see…” Claudius said before the show came to an end so he and Ceasar could go rest for a few hours.

 _But you won’t wait long…_ Ceasar thought. _Nick is clever he won’t let the show be still for long._

In his mind Ceasar quickly review what he had to do before go to sleep. He would have to send some food to the boy of District Six and a blanket to the girl from Ten.

***

As Nick was in safe ground again he didn’t waste a second. He untied the rope from the tree and kept it on his bag before sprinting to the forest. As he stopped in front of his tree Nick started coughing hard.

His throat started closing and for a few seconds he wasn’t able to breathe. He had forgotten about the allergy again, he quickly pulled some leafs out of his bag and stuffed them in his mouth.

The lack of oxygen in his lungs was starting to kill him slowly, Nick was trying to breathe but it was useless. When his throat finally opened - result of the leafs - and he was able to breathe again Nick leaned against the tree gasping for air. Every time he forgot about the leafs his allergy became worse. He wondered if that was the Gamemakers work or if it was just his body.

He climbed the tree and put himself comfortable before falling asleep. He was so tired, his body slightly sore from the climbing and running, his breaths were still uneven but his eyelids were too heavy to stay open.

Nick woke up with a yell coming from somewhere far, he almost fell from the tree but managed to support himself on it before that happened.

He looked around confused. What had been that? Was then when someone yelled again. A chill ran through Nick’s spine, it was the Career. And he didn’t seem happy, his furious yells made Nick froze on the tree.

He looked through the branches to the Career’s camp, they were grabbing their weapons and were ready to go after Nick. Nick smirked. “Bring it on.” He mumbled.

Nick’s stomach growled making him understand how hungry and thirsty he actually was, he pulled some dried fruit out of his bag along with his nearly empty water bottle. He chewed the fruit slowly and pushed it down his throat with the water’s help.

The Career’s started to look for him on the other side of the Cornucopia where most of the caves were. Which gave Nick enough time to eat and pack everything very organized before jumping off the tree.

Nick had the sword in his hand, spinning it around casually trying to get used to the weird weight and the long blade. He walked to the bush that had the medicinal leafs, he still had a lot of them in his bag, but he didn’t want to eat them all if he still had the bush there.

On his way he waved the sword making various moves he had learned with his father. He was starting to get used to it, and it was indeed a very good sword, the blade was sharp and smooth, the metal glistened with the sunlight, the handle was hard but comfortable. When Nick found himself he was doing the harder moves cutting the tree in front of him. Fortunately it was a thick and strong tree so it didn’t fall.

Nick blinked and stopped, straightening slowly, he hoped he hadn’t wasted too much time doing that.

A cannon was fired. It was far from where he was. That told Nick the Careers were still far from him. Or at least he hoped so.

As he got to the bush he grabbed some leafs automatically and drove them to his mouth, but as their smell got to his nose he stopped. That wasn’t their usual smell. Nick closed his mouth and smelled it again. It smelled like sour food mixed with something he couldn’t recognise right away.

 _Poison._ He realised after a while. Nick sighed, it had been too good to have that bush there in the first place.

He pulled out of his bag a single leaf, now that he only had those he had to save them. Even if he still had a great number of them.

Nick heard a noise of someone cracking a small branch with his foot behind him. He quickly turned around with his sword held high firmly on his hand. “Oh…” It was just a squirrel. “Hello there,” Nick said softly. He wouldn’t hunt it since he still had food.

Before Nick could tell the squirrel wasn’t in front of him anymore. In fact it was running towards him with a strange look on its face.

“Oh crap! A mutt!” Nick nearly shouted as the squirrel opened his mouth showing the sharp and big teeth that shouldn’t be there.

At least it was a very small one, so as it jumped towards Nick, he easily cut his head off. But as soon as the mutt landed on the floor two more appeared out of nowhere. That was just great.

Nick took his bag quickly off his shoulders so he could move properly.

              He swung the sword in his hand and the squirrels jumped Nick killed one, but the other jumped and hit Nick’s face, it felt like someone had thrown a rock to his face, and Nick couldn’t help but wonder why it had jumped to his face, it could have bitten him instead. Nick let out a yelp of pain and stabbed the squirrel that had fell onto the ground, killing it.

Nick blinked and the next thing he knew more and more squirrels appeared from the trees. “You want me dead?” He said bitterly spitting some blood to the ground, the question wasn’t for the squirrels of course, but for the Capitol. “I won’t go down without a fight.” He hissed and the squirrels attacked.

Nick made everything to defend their attacks and kill them before they could do any damage, but he ended up being bitten and scratched a lot.

Nick noticed as he was fighting the squirrels that they weren’t that clever, the Gamemakers had left some flaws in them. More of them were appearing with time and Nick couldn’t handle them all. He was hurt already, he wouldn’t last much longer under those circumstances so as soon as he could he made the squirrels back off with a harder swing of his sword and grabbed his bag before starting to run towards the river.

A squirrel reached Nick’s leg and bit it hard Nick yelled and turned a little back to kill it. Nick was a fast runner, but these squirrels were faster and were right at his feet, if they caught Nick, Nick could very much kiss his life goodbye.

He started running faster and soon the river was at his sight, the squirrels were catching up on him, biting his legs and feet more often. Tears were in Nick’s eyes, he couldn’t even feel his legs anymore, it hurt so much.

Nick tried to make the squirrels back off with his sword as he kept running but it only resulted on him running slower and the squirrels hurting him more.

Finally Nick reached the river and jumped to the river instantly. The water stung in his wounds and he yelped. Nick swam to the other side, and gladly, as he expected the squirrels stayed off the water Nick lifted himself off the water on the other side of the river and laid on the ground gasping and trying to breathe properly while trying to ignore the blinding pain of his wounds.

Nick stood there for at least twenty minutes catching his breath, and trying to stay awake even though the pain was trying to knock him out.

 _For Jeff. Stay awake for Jeff. He can’t see you like this._ He told himself over and over again. After a few long minutes Nick made himself crawl to behind a rock covering himself with his bag so he would be safe from other people’s sights.

Nick wished he had something, anything, to put on his burning wounds. He knew by now a medicine coming from the Capitol would cost a lot, but Nick couldn’t believe he didn’t have at least a sponsor and until now he hadn’t received anything – he hadn’t need anything – so why couldn’t Blaine send him something?

As Nick expected nothing appeared, and as much as his body hurt and burned he had to leave that hiding place to clean the wounds. He crawled out of that corner and dragged himself to the river to wash the dried blood off his skin and clean carefully the wounds of scratches and bites of the squirrels. “Stupid squirrels.” He mumbled to himself.

That night Nick decided to stay hidden near the river, he needed somehow to recover he still had a great battle ahead.

Through the day Nick had only heard one single cannon, but as the anthem played and they showed who had died that day Nick was surprised to see five deaths. One of them being a Career, not the one who was after Nick, unfortunately.

Nick wondered what had brought so many deaths in one day. The four regular tributes had probably died at the Career’s hands, and the Career? Maybe the squirrels had caught him. That was what probably had happened. Because Nick hadn’t seen them all day.

And that death before Nick found the squirrels. That tribute probably died with them too. So, two deaths provoked by the Gamemakers and three were murderers.

On the next day Nick decided to stay where he was, hidden. The wounds were better not completely alright, but much better and they didn’t hurt as much. He ate some food he still had and purified some water to drink.

By the time the sun was setting two more tributes were dead and Nick was deciding to climb a tree for the night as he didn’t feel safe enough to sleep there. Tributes were falling like flies and as much Nick wanted to know how many of them were down he couldn’t remember, he had lost the number and that wasn’t good.

Nick chewed a leaf before he climbed to a tree and settle there. Thinking about how many were still in the Games.

He could remember ten deaths in the bloodbath, the Career girl he had thrown the stone to, plus the four the day before and the two that day made seventeen deaths. He could also remember two deaths from two girls Seven and Four? Yes, it had been them. The two of them in the same day, and the girl from his district. So, that made twenty deaths. Only four were still alive. The two Careers, Nick and another person he had no idea who he or she was.

As Nick was remembering all that he marked the tree, one cross for each death, he ended up staring at the twenty crosses marked on the strong tree. He was glad he hadn’t killed anyone yet, although it had been his fault the Career girl had died.

Then Nick realised he was in the top four. Only three people were in his way home. Nick could get out of there alive! He still had chances! Just the thought of holding Jeff again, see his face, his smile, hear his voice and his laughter, made Nick forget about the pain and fall into a deep sleep.

Nick had a sleep full of nightmares, still he couldn’t wake up. But how could he not have nightmares while he was in that bloody Arena, people dying every single day? Besides he was so worried about things back at home, how was Jeff? And their families? How were they holding on? What had been their reactions to Nick’s almost death with the squirrels? In his sleep Nick curled up a little with a small whimper.

***

Jeff didn’t know what to feel. He was still shaky from the mutt attack, for a few minutes he really thought Nick wouldn’t make it but then Nick started moving and Jeff felt a little better. The next day had passed without many movement from Nick but as other two tributes had had seriously violent deaths the Gamemakers left Nick alone.

And now, Jeff was relieved, Nick had the sword and was on the final four, he was so close from coming back home, Jeff could almost feel Nick’s arms around him in hug, but at the same time he was still hurt, and that made the relief feeling go away. How could Nick fight properly if he was hurt? Sure he was much better but still his moves wouldn’t be as loose and secure as they would be if he was okay!

Through the screen he could see Nick sleeping. The Gamemakers along the Games had messed up a little the tributes’ sleeps, Jeff had just arrived from school, yet Nick had gone to sleep four hours ago. Nick didn’t look peaceful like when they slept together, he didn’t have that small sleepy smile on his face as he slept, and as much as Jeff could understand why his heart ached for the boy he loved. He wanted Nick there beside him, healthy, alive and happy – at least as happy he could be in the Seam.

Jeff sighed and wished he would have Nick back to him soon, he got up and walked to his sisters’ room to help them with whatever they needed. He couldn’t watch the Games now. He just couldn’t.

***

Nick snapped out of his sleep with a gasp as in his dream the Career stabbed him with the sword. His hands quickly reached for the sword’s belt before he allowed himself breathing normally again. If he lost that sword he was a dead person. He was actually surprised he had been able to keep the sword through all the confusion with the mutts and the wounds.

Nick rested his head against the tree behind him and took a deep breath. Another day stuck in that bloody hell. Another day fighting to survive and who knows, the last one. There were so few left. Four.

Nick’s body was slightly sore, but the wounds were much better. They were not over scars now, which was a little odd since they looked so bad when they were fresh. _The mutts had some flaws…_ Nick reminded himself. And the odds were in his favour again.

Slowly and carefully Nick climbed down of the tree, he tried to think of a plan to kill the ones who were left. The two Careers would be very difficult, because their alliance wouldn’t probably break until Nick was down. Or maybe it would, as soon as the one who didn’t need to sword understood how much the other actually needed it to win.

So that leaves the tribute Nick hadn’t an idea of who it was. Nick tried to think of the faces in the Cornucopia on the bloodbath day, it seemed a day so far away and yet it had passed just a few days.

He couldn’t remember. And he also didn’t remember seeing him around, so that had to mean he - or she, Nick reminded - must have been hiding the whole time. Watching everyone. It was a very smart move. Or he or she could have simply been always in too different parts of the Arena.

Nick reached for a leaf in his bag and chewed it slowly, thinking. Maybe he could go to the Cornucopia, wait for the right moment when one of the Careers was distracted and kill him and then fight with the other. Only after he’d worry about the hidden tribute. It wouldn’t take long until the Gamemakers would make them all meet anyway.

Nick walked calmly, but alert to his surroundings, towards the Cornucopia. He didn’t find anyone in his way, and as soon as he was near the Cornucopia he climbed to a tree where he could have a nice view of the Careers.

As he sat on a branch and looked at them, he saw that they were fighting, each one with his weapon, one with a big dagger as he couldn’t use his bow and the other with his sword.

Nick froze. A sword? How could it be? Nick had the sword’s belt around his waist! Didn’t he? Nick drove a hand to the belt running his hand to where the sword was supposed to be. But there was a hole there. Nick felt the blood escaping his face and he felt like he was about to throw up. He didn’t dare to look down.

He must have lost the sword near the river after the squirrels attack and as stupid as he was he didn’t notice! Nick felt like punching himself hard.  He was so dumb! So stupid! His only chances of surviving were with that sword, how could he lose it like that?

Tears of pure anger filled Nick’s eyes and he had to bit his hand to stop himself from yelling.

It wasn’t a surprise when the Career with the dagger was stabbed through his chest with the sword and dropped dead on the floor.

Nick felt sick. He knew he wouldn’t last now. The Gamemakers would push the three left tributes together and Nick was unarmed.

A cannon sounded making Nick even more sick.

Before he even knew the little food Nick had inside his stomach was coming out as he threw up. When he was done he pulled his bottle of water out and washed his mouth quickly. Nick straightened up and glanced to where was the Career looking at him with a malicious glint in his eyes and a grin.

 _Crap._ Nick thought. The Career must have heard Nick throwing up and now Nick couldn’t look more of a pray. Weak, pale, harmless.

The Career started running towards the tree where Nick was, he quickly jumped off it and ran away into the woods. It was his best chance now.

While running Nick tried to reach for a leaf before he had an allergic reaction, that slowed him down a little making the Career keep a small distance between them.

“Stop running you coward!” The Career growled.

“It’s not cowardly, but cleverness.” Nick mumbled under his breath. If he stopped running the next thing that would happen would be his certain death, and Nick wasn’t ready to die yet.

After a while Nick’s legs and lungs started burning. Nick’s throat was drying out making the air feel like sandpaper in his throat, especially when it would only come in with large irregular gulps.

Nick made a turn to the rock desert, he had barely gone there since the Games started but it was his best chance to hide for a few seconds. The Career was still too close to him than Nick liked, and his bag wasn’t helping at all. It seemed to get heavier and heavier by second, so, Nick reached for a couple of leaves, stuffed them in his pocket and let the bag fall on the floor making the Career almost trip on it. Nick ran a bit faster.

Nick was too focussed on not stopping, keep breathing and not giving up to actually hear what the Career was growling at him.

Finally Nick’s feet left the soft grass and earth to step on the hard and deathly slippery rocks.

Nick jumped over some, crawled under others, just trying to get enough distance from the Career as possible so he could hide, his legs were burning in pain and he was barely breathing. He needed to stop to rest.

It seemed like Nick was running for hours now, he managed to stay hidden for a few seconds just to catch his breath and drink a bit of water, then he started running back to the woods, afraid of what the Gamemakers could do while he was still in the rock desert.

Nick wasn’t too far away when the Career spotted him again and ran after him. Nick ran towards the river, he knew he had a great hiding place there.

He stopped hearing the steps of the Career behind him so he looked over his shoulder and slowed down as he wasn’t there. Nick leaned against a tree and tried to breathe normally again. He was so tired. He hadn’t slept well, and he had spent hours running. He could feel the exhaustion taking over him, but he needed to climb a tree.

As he thought this the trees started growing the branches that were lower too high for Nick to ever reach them. Nick gave in and let himself fall to the ground, he was too tired. He needed some sleep. He couldn’t even think straight right now. Too tired.

***

When Jeff came back from school they were replaying the what had happened during the time Jeff had slept and went to school. Jeff’s heart dropped to his toes, Nick had nearly died! He felt sick in his stomach, and the feeling got even worse when he saw Nick passed out on the ground, completely unprotected.

Then something on the screen got his eye. “ No. No. No! Nick wake up!” He begged to the TV. “Wake up!” He shouted. Jeff dropped on his knees in front of the TV. “Wake up!” He shouted again, tears rolling down his cheek as the Career approached Nick.

The Career pulled out a dagger and made Nick sit up his back against the tree before he made the dagger go through Nick’s stomach. “No!” Jeff cried out and behind him his parents gasped.

Nick gasped loudly and his eyes shot open.

“You are so stupid, Twelve.” The Career hissed to Nick. “But now you won’t bother me more.” He twisted the dagger making Nick cry out in pain and Jeff in horror. “I’ll just leave you here to die now.” He grinned. “Slowly.” He added and got up to walk away.

Jeff couldn’t even look at the TV, he ran to his room and started crying violently, his heart aching. He had just lost Nick for good. He would never see him again, he’d never kiss him again, he’d never listen to his voice again.

Rage grew in Jeff, rage against the Capitol, they had taken his boyfriend away from him, they had killed him. Jeff started kicking and breaking things around angrily shouting profanities to the Capitol.

“Jeff?” It was his mum.

“Go away! Go away! Go away!” Jeff shouted as he threw his lamp to the ground.

His mother sighed and went back to the living room.

When his rage attack was over Jeff fell to the bed, crying. He had never felt this broken and sad.

***

              Ceasar was getting back to the studio, when the Career stabbed Nick. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom but no one let him. That way he wouldn’t be able to sponsor Nick, he had been rooting for him to win. And by this time it was really hard for anyone to sponsor anyway because things were too expensive. He felt bad for the brunet’s family.

              But then something happened. He was truly surprised, and he wasn’t the only, Claudius was too. They quickly went to air to explain the situation, Ceasar couldn’t help to feel a bit relieved. Then he remembered something and smiled a bit.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As the Career was gone Nick took the dagger out of his body, but not even then the pain eased. He tried to breathe calmly but he couldn’t. He could only think of Jeff watching him right now, he had to be strong for him. Nick could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

He was ready to give up and let himself die when he started hearing an annoying bip. Nick’s eyes opened weakly and he say a small parachute fall right beside him, he reached for it. It was a small bottle with a green-ish liquid inside.

Nick popped the bottle open with his teeth and drank whatever that was.

A pain, worse than what he was under right now, crept through Nick, Nick was about to scream in agony but no sound would come out of his mouth.

Then the pain stopped, and Nick was able to breathe normally. He started feeling stronger again and when he led a hand to his wound it was gone. Nick gasped a little and raised his shirt, but there was no trace of the wound, just a small white line on his stomach, the scar the wound had left behind.

A million things were passing by Nick’s mind. But he made himself stop thinking about what were just distractions right now and focused on what he should do. The Career was still waiting for a cannon to sound, soon.

Nick heard a few steps and held the dagger in his hand, not daring to move. It was probably the Career to see why he wasn’t dead yet, but the steps weren’t getting closer, but the opposite. Nick raised an eyebrow and peaked around the tree. It was the third tribute.

Nick didn’t remember seeing him anywhere before, he must have been hiding the whole time. He was walking towards the river. If Nick played it well this would be handy.

He got up silently still holding the dagger. He walked to the guy, from behind and half hidden, not making a noise. He was used to be silent since he was used to hunt.

The tribute looked around to make sure he was alone, Nick hid completely, then when the tribute looked forward again Nick ran to him, not giving him time to react and covered his mouth before stabbing him, with a clean cut, so the tribute would die quickly with less pain possible. “I’m sorry.” He muttered to his ear.

The tribute dropped dead in Nick’s arms and then the cannon sounded. Nick pulled him to where Nick was supposed to have died so when they picked the body up the Career wouldn’t suspect anything.

Nick moved away from the body and watched it as the claw grabbed it and pulled him away from the Arena, he drove three fingers to his lips and then pointed them to the body as a sign of respect. He wasn’t a killer and killing that boy hadn’t felt right.

And now there was only one person separating him from his home, family and love. The Career.

Nick reached for a leaf and chew it slowly as he felt the allergy kicking.

He thought of what he could do, the trees were too high for him to climb them to try to find the Career, so he decided he’d go the Cornucopia and climb it to try and see something from there.

Nick jogged, with the dagger still in his hand to where he knew the Cornucopia was. He was a bit surprised no Gamemaker had pushed him to the Career. Or maybe he was actually moving to where he was. This thought made Nick be more alert.

As he got there he quickly had to hide as he saw the Career there, he was sat on the floor, eating and chilling near the cliff. Probably waiting for the Gamemakers to do anything. And then Nick was the stupid one?

The sword was in his belt, Nick had to think of a way to take it. He needed it.

Without thinking twice Nick started walking around the Cornucopia he’d go from behind, kick the Career’s sword away and kill him. It would be harder than it looked.

As he was behind the Cornucopia Nick realised he would never be able to walk to the Career without him noticing, the space was too open.

Nick looked at the dagger in his hand. One shot, he had just one shot.

“Hey dumbass!” He called. The Career froze and then turned abruptly.

Nick threw the dagger to him. The dagger flew toward the Career spinning a little and ended up getting stuck on his shoulder. The Career didn’t have time to react, he fell to the ground with a loud cry. Nick ran to him and took his sword as he tried to take the dagger out of his shoulder, but it was stuck too deep.

Nick got up pointing the sword to the Career. “Who’s the stupid now?” Nick snarled.

“You were supposed to be dead! I heard the cannon!” The Career whined, holding his shoulder.

“But I’m not.” Nick said. The Career got up and Nick kept the sword pointed at his chest.

“You can’t kill me, you’re too weak.” The Career said stepping back.

“You wanna try me?” Nick said stepping closer to him.

The Career continued to step back and Nick to step forward. In one thing he was right, even though Nick knew he had to kill him to win, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to kill anyone else. The Career kept a hand on his bloody shoulder, it should be hurting a lot, but next time he’d know better than live someone to die, instead of killing him right away. But there wouldn’t be a next time.

All from sudden he stopped and grinned. “As I said, too weak” He said and let himself fall back, falling down the cliff.

Nick widened his eyes, as the Career let himself fall back, before he could react or think anything a voice announced he was the winner.

What happened next was a blur to Nick. The people from the Capitol cleaned him and treated all his wounds and old scars, he was prepared for a interview with Ceasar by Kurt who was really cheery that Nick had made it and now he could dress him up with all the outfits he had thought for him. The interview went okay and the next thing he knew he was returning to District Twelve. He had a couple of weeks before the tour around the Panem. But not even between all that commotion Nick could have a nice night without nightmares, and could feel genuinely happy. Yes, he was alive, but he still felt like part of him was missing.

“Blaine? Can I ask you something?” Nick asked looking through the window of the train that was taking them back home.

“Sure, Nick, what?” Blaine smiled warmly.

“How did you get me that bottle with that liquid that saved my life?” He asked glancing at him.

“An anonymous sponsored you when you were attacked by the squirrels as you managed to survive without it I saved it in case you needed more later... I’m glad I did.” Blaine said and Nick nodded.

“Thank you Blaine.” Nick mumbled and then the train stopped.

“You ready?” Blaine got up and helped Nick up too.

Nick nodded and smiled knowing he’d see Jeff again, but as he got out, there were so many people there he couldn’t actually see Jeff or anyone from his family, he was informed his family was already installed in the new home, so Nick asked to be taken there as soon as possible.

The encounter with his family was a very emotional one. They all stood hugged to each other for at least ten minutes, his parents and siblings crying with relieve and happiness, and Nick because he was overwhelmed.

After they were all calm again Nick hugged them all individually saying countless times how much he loved him.

“You should go over the Sterling’s... Jeff’s been an emotional wrack these past couple weeks.” His mother said at last.

Nick nodded. “I’ll just change to more comfortable clothes.” He said and climbed the stairs looking for the room that had his name on the door. There were quite a few without name at all, he noticed.

None of his old clothes was there, but it was okay, he just put on some jeans and a leather jacket he had there before leaving through the window so he didn’t have to encounter whoever was standing by his door.

He jogged to the Seam to where the Sterlings lived, he took a deep breath as he was at the door. He felt a bit sick with nervousness, he knocked gently on the door.

Jeff’s mother was who answered, she pulled him for a tight hug, tears in her eyes, she had always been like a second mother to Nick so he hugged back. “It’s so great to see you alive, Nick.” She said. Nick nodded. She leaned away leading Nick inside the house. “Jeff’s in his room, but he’s still pretty shaken, he thought you had died and he’s still not completely convinced you’re alive... So, go easy on him.” She asked.

“Okay,” Nick mumbled feeling his heart ache for Jeff.

He knocked at Jeff’s room’s door. “Yes?” Jeff’s voice came from the other side, he didn’t sound okay.

“Hey,” Nick said softly as he entered the room and he closed the door behind him.

“N-Nick?” Jeff looked at Nick with big eyes like he still didn’t want to believe he was there.

“Hey,” Nick repeated smiling a bit.

“Nick!” Jeff’s eyes filled with tears and he got up from his bed throwing himself to Nick’s arms. “You’re alive!” He sobbed.

Nick held him tight, his own eyes filling with tears. “I missed you so much. I came back for you.”

“I love you, I love you so much. I’m so relieved you came back alive!” Jeff sobbed holding Nick tighter.

Nick held Jeff back, they stood like that for a while until Jeff’s sobs eased and he leaned back from the hug to kiss Nick deeply. Nick quickly kissed back.

“I love you,” Nick said as they broke up. “And I want you and your family to move in with me.” He said.

“What?”        

“There’s enough space for everyone, and I have enough money to keep everyone. Please, accept this.” Nick asked.

“I’d have to talk with my parents, but yes! Of course!” Jeff smiled widely and kissed Nick again.

“There’s just one small catch,” Nick smiled against Jeff’s lips, he finally felt full again. And happy.

“What?” Jeff raised an eyebrow.

“You’d share a room with me.”

Jeff smiled widely and kissed Nick over and over again. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Nick led Jeff to the bed and they spent the rest of the day cuddling and kissing, finally everything would get better, Nick was back and they were together.

“What will you do now? You won’t have to work anymore...” Jeff asked softly as they watched the sun setting through Jeff’s window.

“I’m going to help the next tributes from Twelve to survive the games.” Nick said. “Blaine helped me a lot, all I can do is help my tribute to win too. The girl will be with Blaine.”

Jeff nodded. “But... You know the next year is a Quarter Quell... It’ll be harder.”

“I don’t care. Whoever he is, he’ll win. The winner of the second Quarter Quell will be from District Twelve.” Nick said firmly.

Jeff kissed him gently. “You’ll make it I know.”


End file.
